


Abby 'Flower Crown Dealer' Griffin-A Kabby Crackfic one-shot

by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And Marcus gets his own, F/M, Finally posting it here, Kabby Flower Crown Fiasco 2k15, Where Abby makes flower crowns for everyone, when drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/pseuds/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not to be taken seriously fic, where Abby is drunk, and she makes flower crowns, and Marcus gets his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abby 'Flower Crown Dealer' Griffin-A Kabby Crackfic one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months back, which inspired drunk!Abby making flower crowns XD. If you were in the Kabby tag, you may have remembered Jana and I posting a heck load of Kabby flower crown stuff. Yeah, now it's on here. Enjoy, I guess?

Marcus had to find Abby. When she drinks too much, she gets very giddy, and really random. Last time he saw her, she had been sat round the fire with their people and the few grounders that decided to come, to have a little gathering. There was meat, and alcohol, and Abby had drank more than she could handle. He had been caught up in a conversation with others, occasionally looking Abby's way, watching her laugh at something Jackson had said. Then he lost sight of her."Abby" he called out, trying to calm down, hoping she hadn't fallen somewhere.

He walked into their tent, hoping she had decided to sleep it off. When he opened the tent up, and walked in, he was both relieved, and surprised. Abby was sat on the floor, flowers in her hand, and making what appeared to be a crown of flowers, sticking her tongue out, as she concentrated on threading it into the flowers. And he noticed the rest on the ground. She had, maybe five of them, and was onto her sixth. "Abby," he said, getting her attention. She looked up at him, and smiled innocently. "Hey cupcake," she said happily. "Cupcake?…," he repeated, looking at her, amused. She then stood up, and walked towards him.

"Marcus, you know y-you're pretty, right?" she asked, grinning at him.

"Um…," was all he could say.

"You areee, and I made something pretty, just like you."And before he knew what was happening, she had placed a flower crown on his head. Abby let out a giggle. "You look so lovely, Marcus. I cannot wait for the grounders to see theirs," she smiled, and she picked up her flower crowns off the floor. Marcus's eyes popped out of his head, as he imagined Abby going to show the people that were still edgy around them, her little gifts. Before he could stop her, she made it out the tent, Marcus making his way after her.

HI, EVERYONE!," Abby yelled loudly to the remaining people around the fire, causing them to jump up in her direction. Marcus watched in horror, as Abby made her way to the big, tough-looking grounder, and got by her side in a flash, as she placed the pink flower crown on his head. There was a silence that filled the air, as everyone held their breath, waiting…

The grounder looked at Abby, who was grinning from ear-to-ear. The grounder just nodded, and proceeded to sit down. Marcus let out the breath he'd been holding. He saw Abby yawn, and she looked up at him lazily.

"Alright Abby, let's get you to bed," he said, scooping her up gently in his arms.

"B-but flower crowns…," she mumbled, nuzzling into his shirt.

"You can give the rest out in the morning," he told her, trying not to grin, at the thought of Abby waking up, and finding out she had given a grounder a flower crown.

"Mm..ok, Cupcake…" she slurred. Marcus went red, as he heard snickers. He walked back to their tent, holding a sleeping Abby.

**Author's Note:**

> The only explanation for this crack fic, is that my brain is a very weird place.


End file.
